thorfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki (movies)/About and Quotes
About the Actor Actor Tom Hiddleston was chosen after previously working with director Kenneth Branagh on Ivanov and Wallander. Initially Hiddleston auditioned to play Thor but Branagh decided his talent would be better harnessed playing Loki. Hiddleston stated that "Loki's like a comic book version of Edmund in King Lear, but nastier". Hiddleston also stated that he had to keep a strict diet before the start of filming because "Ken Branagh wants Loki to have a lean and hungry look, like Cassius in Julius Caesar. Physically, he can't be posing as Thor". Also, Hiddleston looked at Peter O'Toole as inspiration for Loki as well explaining, "Interestingly enough, he (Kenneth Branagh) said to look at Peter O'Toole in two specific films, The Lion in Winter and Lawrence of Arabia. What’s interesting about The Lion in Winter is, (O'Toole) plays Prince Henry, and what’s beautiful about his performance is you see how damaged he is. There's a rawness (to his performance), it's almost as if he's living with a layer of skin peeled away. He's grandiose and teary and, in a moment, by turns hilarious and then terrifying. What we wanted was that emotional volatility. It’s a different acting style, it's not quite the same thing, but it’s fascinating to go back and watch an actor as great as O'Toole head for those great high hills". ''Memorable quotes'' *''"Is it madness? Is it? IS IT? I don't know what happened on Earth to make you so soft! Don't tell me it was that woman?... Oh, it was. Well, when we're done here, maybe I'll pay her a visit myself!"'' *''"I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!" '' *''I want more than that! The Casket was't the only thing you took from Jotunheinm that day, was it?"'' *''So, I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me? '' *''You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?! What, because I... I... I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? '' *''You know, it all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!'' *''(After Sif begs him to convince Odin to end Thor's banishment) "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?"'' *''"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" '' *''"Look at you. The mighty Thor! With all your strength! And what good does it do you now, huh? Do you hear me, brother? There's nothing you can do!"'' *''"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."'' *''"Enough! You are, all of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I shall not be bullied by-" '' *''"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I was and should be king!"'' *''"When do we start?"'' *''"This is so unlike you, brother. It's so clandestine! Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"'' *''"Fine. As you wish...I'm not even here."'' *''"Is this better?" "Still... we could be less conspicuous."'' *''"Ooh, brother... you look ravishing."'' *''"Very well. Perhaps you would prefer one of your new companions, given that you seem to like them so much."'' *''(As Captain America): "Oh, this is MUCH better!! Whoo! Costume's a bit much. It's so TIGHT! But the confidence.... I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, you wanna have a rousing discussion about Truth? Honor? Patriotism? GOD BLESS AMERIC-!"''